


Pure

by FirstAde



Series: Simplicity at its Finest [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, They communicate really well, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ie they have a lot of sex, it's implied a lot, it's really soft, pure fluff, that's how I imagine their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAde/pseuds/FirstAde
Summary: Six months after Simple, a peak at the daily lives of SuperCorp. It's really soft and REALLY gay. You're welcome.Reading Simple first is not REQUIRED but it is suggested. Mostly because I love it, and you should too.





	Pure

**Author's Note:**

> I am a dirty, dirty liar, and I am sorry. I promised new Clexa and here I am, being stuck on these two. Send me hate mail if you must, but I have to go with the flow of creativity.
> 
> As always, mistakes are 100% on me.

_ Six Months Later _

 

Lena stirs in the wee hours of the morning, faintly aware that Kara has finally slipped into bed. She instinctually turns over and burrows into her girlfriend, tucking her head under Supergirl’s chin. Kara sighs contentedly and holds Lena close, pressing her lips against the crown of Lena’s head then nuzzling down until her nose is buried in black hair. She wants to sleep, she is exhausted, but she can’t. She watches the sun rise while the CEO clings to her in her peaceful slumber. She chances a glance at the bedside clock behind a stirring Lena.  _ 7:45am,  _ she sighs until a soft kiss is pressed to her neck and she smiles lightly. Then comes another and another, until Lena is nipping at her jaw, then pressing their lips together.

“Morning love.”

Kara looks down at her with a smile and runs her fingers through the dark tresses before bringing their lips together again. “Morning.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing really. Just a rough night. I don’t want to bum you out first thing in the morning, so we can talk about it later.”

Lena’s small frown slowly morphs into a smirk then she sits up on her knees and toys with the bottom hem of her shirt, biting her lip. “Want me to take your mind off it,  _ Supergirl _ ?”

Kara gulps hard and nods twice. This is what her very sexy girlfriend reduces her to. A puddle of gay who cannot form words other than ‘yes,’ ‘please,’ and the ever popular ‘Lena.’ The CEO wastes no time straddling the reporter and slowly taking her own shirt over her head, making sure to watch her girlfriend's reaction to the scene in front of her.

 

Two hours later, a slightly rejuvenated Kara is placing soft lips to the spine in between the shoulder blades of the woman in front of her. She hears Lena’s breathing change and smiles into her skin. Lena doesn’t move to roll over or change position at all really. “Ready to talk about it now?”

Kara moves forward, pressing her front to the CEO’s back. She drops her arm over Lena’s waist and moves her lips to bare shoulder. “The arsonist that has been terrorizing the east side struck again last night, twice. I couldn’t be in two places at once and... a woman died.”

“Love, you can’t save everyone.” Lena threads their fingers together over her bare stomach.

Kara sighs and kisses her shoulder again. “I know. It still bothers me.”

“I know it does and I love how much you care for the people of this city.” Lena rolls over then and presses her lips to Kara’s. “Come on, let’s shower then we’re ordering chinese and watching movies all day. Turn every other electronic off.”

 

Halfway through the first film, The Goonies (Lena’s guilty pleasure movie), Kara is asleep with her head in the brunette’s lap. The CEO runs her fingers continually through blonde hair, only stopping to pull the throw blanket from the back of the couch over her girlfriend. She hears the elevator ding and frowns down at Kara’s sleeping face, gently lifting the Super’s head and placing it back down on a pillow as the inevitable knock on the door reverberates through the apartment. Lena moves swiftly and quietly opens the door to find an upset looking Alex. She steps out and closes the door, hoping to salvage the nap for Kara. “Hey.”

“Hey Lena. Is my sister here, I already tried her place and her phone?”

She looks at the door then back at Alex before responding. “She’s asleep on the couch. Do you need her or Supergirl?”

Alex looks to the door then to Lena and nods. “I just wanted to make sure she was okay. I know how hard it is for her when she can’t save everyone. Clearly she is in the most capable hands already.” Alex half smirks, concern for her sister still evident along with the gratitude she holds toward Lena.

“She’ll be alright. I’ll have her call you after nap?” Lena offers.

“That’d be great. We could all go to dinner tomorrow. You two, Maggie and I?”

“I’ll check with her and her schedule, but I don’t see why we wouldn’t be able to.”

Kara is sitting up, cross-legged, on the couch when Lena re-enters the apartment.

“I’m glad you and Alex get along now.”

Lena hums and takes up her previous position on the couch. “Me too. If I hadn’t won her over in the six months we’ve been dating plus the two years we've been friends then I don’t know if I ever could.”

Kara chuckles lightly then looks at her girlfriends positioning. She gets up and lifts Lena’s legs so they are on the couch, then kneels at end by her ankles and gently pushes them apart to make room for herself. The CEO cocks her head to the side, but doesn’t question what Kara is doing out loud. Then Kara settles in, chin on Lena’s sternum and arms wrapped around her waist and Lena finally gets it. Kara is often the one who holds her, who uses the closeness to show Lena she is still there because Lena Luthor has abandonment issues. Something obviously stemming from her childhood and upbringing. So once in awhile, when Kara needs to be held, but she is too proud to ask for it, she gently forces the issue.

“I love you.” Lena whispers as her Super nuzzles into the inside of her left breast.

“Love you too.” Kara reaches for the remote and clicks play, resuming the movie from where they left off.

 

_ The next week _

 

Kara’s breath hitches in her throat when she catches a glimpse of Lena in her gown for the first time tonight. She’s in an emerald green scoop neck A-line dress and it takes several seconds before Kara can hear anything over the sound of her own heartbeat pounding through her ears.

“The suit looks amazing, Love.” Lena compliments as she puts on her earring. “What?”

“You… you look... you are…” Kara sputters.

Lena approaches quickly and cups her floundering girlfriend's jaw with one hand while she slowly runs her finger up the suspenders under Kara’s suit jacket. “Sorry, what was that?”

“You look stunning. You're so beautiful, babe.” Kara breathes deep then leans forward to capture the perfect lips of her lover. “I don't tell you that enough, do I?”

“You literally tell me all the time.” Lena laughs heartily. “You're a wonderful girlfriend and you never give yourself enough credit. I do love this suit on you.”

“It is easier to hide the super suit with this than the dress, you were right.”

“I was right about how hot you would look too.” Kara blushes at the compliment and Lena kisses her cheek. “Come on, let's get downstairs. We need to make the children some money.”

The elevator to the lobby of the expensive hotel that this fundraiser is being held in reaches it’s destination and the couple walks out with their arms linked.

“Miss Luthor. Thank you for joining us.” An over eager assistant to someone with actual influence and control of the evening’s events greets them. “I’ve been told you would like to say a few words, if you follow me, we can get that over with right now.”

“Yes, thank you.” Lena answers and they follow the young man over to the side of the stage and up to the podium. In the last six months, Kara has become intimately aware of how much power and influence Lena wields with her words. She is also acutely aware that the press absolutely loves how much reverence she looks at her girlfriend with while she’s giving a speech. One online tabloid called her “Kara ‘heart-eyed puppy’ Danvers.” To which Kara responded was an awful nickname and far too many syllables. The content doesn’t really bother her because it is true. She loves Lena Luthor and she gives zero shits about the fact that she gives her heart-eyes.

Lena leans into the microphone and clears her throat lightly to check the volume. “Hello everyone. Thank you all for joining those of us from LCorp tonight in honor of the National City Children’s Home. As some of you know, this charity holds a special place near and dear to my heart. It provides a safe and loving environment for children who have had the misfortune of losing their families. Having a family is something an orphan dreams of, trust me. The people who work at the NCCH are a family all of their own and it shines through to the very special children in their care. So let’s all raise a glass and then open our checkbooks to advance along the future of this great city.” The crowd applauds respectfully and everyone tips their glasses. She and Kara make their way down to the sponsor table and take their seats. Cameras, as they usually are at these events, are endlessly snapping. They catch the couple in a variety of poses, Kara with her head tossed back in laughter. Snap. Lena smiling from ear to ear as she brings champagne to her lips. Snap. Kara with her nose tucked into the hair just above Lena’s ear while she whispers something obviously hilarious. Snap. It took a few events for Kara to get used to this, but now it’s normal. As awful as that sounds.

The night goes off without a hitch, something that Lena is grateful for. As they ride home in the town car, fingers tangled together, Kara’s face morphs into a look of confusion and uncertainty.

“What is it, Love?”

The blonde shakes her head, trying to rid herself of the feeling. “I, uh. I don’t know. Something just doesn’t seem… right? I guess.”

Lena raises an eyebrow then leans forward to peck Kara’s cheek. “I’m sure everything is fine.” They arrive back at Kara’s a few moments later and unhurriedly make their way up to the apartment. When they round the corner in the hallway, they spot a figure sitting in front of her door. Supergirl mode is activated and Kara steps in front of Lena, shielding her from any possible harm. As they get closer, she recognizes the figure. She doesn’t believe her eyes, but she definitely recognizes the person.

“Mon-El?”

The man looks up at her and quickly scrambles to his feet. “Kara!”

“What… How… Why…?”

“Oh, Kara. I missed you so much.” He moves to hug her and she puts her hand out to stop him.

“I’ll give you two a moment.” Lena offers as she steps toward the door with her copy of the apartment key in hand. “Popcorn?”

“Yeah. I’ll be right in. Thank you.” Kara watches her slip inside in all of her graceful elegance. Her gaze lingers for a moment and she turns back to Mon-El.

“You love her.” He says simply. No hate or bitterness. No disdain or betrayal. It’s just a revelation, one he probably thought he would have to make after being gone for more than two years with the assumption he could never come back. “You’re in love with her.”

“I do and I am. Mon-El, look, I really want to hear about the last two years for you, but I am going to need to do that tomorrow at the DEO. I have plans with my girlfriend tonight.”

He nods. “Of course.”

“I am glad you are back.”

“Me too. See you tomorrow, Kara Zor-El.” Mike walks away and Kara slips inside her apartment, pulling at the tie on her suit as she closes the door. Lena is standing in the kitchen with her hand on the microwave like the trained microwave bomb technician that she is.

Kara frowns at the shirt and sweats Lena is wearing. “You already changed.”

“I did. Was I not supposed to?”

“I wanted to help you out of your dress.” The Super waggles her eyebrows and the CEO laughs.

“I’m sure the opportunity will arise again in the near future. Or, better yet, you could be content with helping me out of these clothes.”

 

The next day at the DEO is decidedly awkward for everyone. James avoids the whole thing by calling a Catco departmental meeting and conference call with Cat Grant. Winn refuses to leave his computer siting a project from Alex. Alex takes a call from Maggie who “needs her help on a case.” She asks J’onn to come along too. So that leaves Kara and Mon-El with no buffers. They are sitting in the training room for almost an hour before he speaks.

“So how long have you two…?” He trails off.

“Six months.”

He hums. Possibly he thinks that isn’t a long time. Maybe he thinks that just long enough to be completely serious. “How did you, ya know, come to the conclusion you two should date?”

“She almost died.” Kara shakes her head. “I watched her almost die. I realized while she was in recovery, that I had loved you. I had, part of me always will. But I was ‘in love’ with her. There is a difference. A real, almost tangible difference.”

“Really?” Mike frowns as he looks at his feet. “What’s it like?”

“It’s… it’s amazing.” Kara stands and shrugs, letting her arms fall to her sides. “She’s my best friend and I tell her everything. I mean everything. There is no fear that she is going to judge me or I’m going to say something embarrassing. I genuinely want to spend every moment I can with her. I have even taken a step back with the whole Supergirl role. I help with the major stuff, the alien stuff, but I leave the small crime to the police. Maggie helped me see that was okay, that it’s their jobs.” She turns to face the door, sighing once again.

“That’s good. You deserve the break.”

“But it’s not even about me.” She whips around to face him again. “I made that choice so Lena and I could spend more time together and there hasn’t been a single moment that I regret it.”

“Sounds a little one sided, what has she sacrificed for you?”

The hero narrows her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest. “She has pulled out of several charity boards and rarely spends time in R&D which is the one aspect of her jobs that she actually truly enjoys.”

“You two sound like a match made in heaven.” He grits, obviously not as okay with the events that took place in his absence as Kara had hoped he would be.

“Bitterness doesn’t suit you.” She scoffs. “What did you expect? That you would come back and I would be crying in a tub of haagen daaz, staring at a photo of you, rambling about how I could never move on from my boyfriend of a couple of months? How my world was just over and I was doomed to be loveless for eternity?”

“Well… No…” He sputters. “But I thought maybe we could get back together or something. I didn’t expect you to be committed.”

“Well I am, and nothing is going to change that.” She turns on her heels and marches out of the training room. Alex and J’onn happen to be approaching the command center at the same time she is. “I’m headed to work, he’s one hundred percent your problem, and no. I won’t need his help should an emergency arise. Maybe ask James if Guardian needs a sidekick or something.”

“Did you find out how he came back?” Alex asks as her sister brushes past the group.

“I didn’t and you know what? I don’t actually care. Feel free to go… nerd.” She waves her hand back toward where she left Mike, but she never stops her feet from moving toward the door.

 

“Can you believe that? He actually had the nerve to ask me if I was the only one sacrificing things for our relationship.” She complains through bites of pot sticker as she sits on the desk in the R&D department at LCorp.

Lena hums commensurately and fiddles with her microscope. She leans over and Kara feeds her a bite from her chopsticks. She chews the mouthful and goes back to the microscope for a moment more before looking back to her girlfriend. “Some people don’t know how a good relationship with healthy communication works.”

“True. So what are you working on over there my little genius?”

The CEO smiles and pecks her girlfriend on the lips. “Wireless renewable energy.”

“Um… Please do not explain that because the weird things I am coming up with in my head are so incredibly cool.”

 

_ Two Weeks Later _

 

“A wedding for who?”

“One of the department heads, Stephen Root. He’s a really nice guy and he actually came to my office and explained to me why he was inviting me.” Lena shrugged. “It’s not because he felt obligated or something, but because I said something one time that inspired him to volunteer more, which his where he met her. So basically he sees me as the reason they are together.”

“Well isn’t that just the sweetest.” Kara leans back against the couch and kicks her feet up on the coffee table. There is a long, comfortable silence as Lena flips through the channels looking for something to watch as they cuddle. A typical Thursday night for the two of them. “So… Alex and Maggie are thinking about adopting.”

Lena looks over at her with a grin. “I know. Maggie and I had lunch today. I was told to wait until Alex told you to say anything.”

“Really?” Lena nods and smiles. “I am excited for them.”

“Me too.”

“Would you… Maybe… Not now obviously, but in the future, possibly…”

“Want to do that too?” Lena finishes the question for her stuttering and unsure girlfriend.

Kara breathes out a sigh of relief. “Yeah. That.”

“Three or four years ago, my answer would be a hard no. You know how it was for me growing up like I did. I would never wish that on another child.” She leans over and settles into the Super’s strong embrace. “Now though, I’m not so against it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really. Especially if I imagine raising a kid with you. Growing up a Danvers was pretty good right? So a kid would have at least a 50/50 shot between the two of us.”

Kara kisses the top of Lena’s head and takes a moment to form her thoughts. “You are amazing, Lena Luthor. The things you have gone through in your life are what have helped mold you into such a strong and capable leader. How the Luthor’s raised you, how they treated you, that only shows how incredible you are to have turned out the way you did. Any child in your future, with me or even someone else, is going to be lucky to have you as their mom.” There is a long moment when neither of them speak and it becomes evident as to why when Lena sniffles slightly.

“I really do love you, you know.”

Kara smiles and kisses the top of her head again. “Yeah, I love you too.”

 

_ Three Weeks Later _

 

“Jess, can you come in here please?” Lena speaks into the receiver on her desk then looks at her door. She knows Jess does not answer her call verbally, she just gets up and comes in. It takes eight seconds, Kara timed it once or twice. The door swings open and Jess appears, quickly making her way to the CEO’s desk.

“Yes, Miss Luthor.”

“Were you able to clear my schedule for this evening, like I asked?” Lena raises an eyebrow and sits back a bit in her chair.

“I was. Although, the Toyko call is now Friday at five am Monday morning.” The assistant wrinkles her own nose in disgust. “Sorry.”

Lena rolls her eyes but nods along anyway. “Mr. Nakamoto is going to be the death of me.”

“Yes, probably, but the company will prosper evermore.” Jess chuckles. “Okay. Now go. Get your girl. See you tomorrow at Stephen’s wedding?”

“You will. Leave soon, please Jess.” Lena gathers her belongings and makes for the door of the phone in hand, typing away a message.

 

“Kara, look. It’s your birthday, and we are going to have fun, damn it!” Alex orders around of drinks from the alien bar for the table then turns back quickly. “It’s time you loosen up.”

“I am plenty loose. Thank you very much.” Winn mutters a classic ‘that’s what she said’ under his breath and receives slap to the back of the head from Maggie. James chuckles at that as Kara blushes. “You know what I mean. I have fun.”

“Yes, you have fun. I am not saying you don’t have fun, I’m just saying the past few weeks have been extremely tense at the DEO and we all deserve to have a little fun together.”

“It’s also 2pm and I was unaware day drinking was something all of us adults decided was acceptable.”

“Say what you really mean, little Danvers.” Maggie chides. “You don’t want to have fun without Lena.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m here then, isn’t it.” Lena abruptly makes her presence known, dropping her purse in the seat next to Kara and leaning over to kiss her cheek. “Happy birthday, Love.”

“Lena! What are you doing here? It’s the middle of the afternoon.”

Lena smirks then kisses her lips this time. “Eh. You might be worth cancelling some meetings over.”

The group carries on drinking alien liquor through the night (tame, human things for the Earthlings.) By the time Lena is steering Kara to the penthouse loft she owns, its nearly three in the morning and they are both pretty intoxicated. The CEO fairing better of the two.

“Babe.” Kara lackadaisically calls from the side of the elevator that she’s leaning on. “I want to see you naked. Can I see you naked?”

“Kara, Love, of course you can. We just need to get inside the apartment first.”

“Ugh. Fine.” She pouts.

“What was that?”

Kara waves her hands around gesturing to everything and nothing at the same time. “I just think it’s absurd that I have to wait until I am indoors to see my girlfriend naked. Everyone WANTS to see you naked Lena. You’re fucking hot. No one out there would be like ‘oh no! Supergirl! Save us. Lena Luthor is streaking!’ It wouldn’t happen. In fact, you’d probably get a medal for creating world peace or something.” Lena is laughing, out right laughing at Kara’s speech, and during it has managed to steer her inside the penthouse.

“I’m glad you think so highly of my body.”

“AND you’re big beautiful sexy brain too. Complete package, you are.”

“Okay, no more Roltikkon rum for you.”

 

_ The Next Day _

 

Stephen and Jemma’s wedding is a mid budget affair. They spared no expense on things like food and alcohol, but it is a small affair. There are approximately one hundred guests and everyone is very laid back. The men are in button downs and slacks and the women are in light summer dresses. Both Lena and Kara were very glad the CEO texted the groom and asked for a clarification on attire.

“Champagne or cider ma’am?” A waiter with a bright, easy smile offers a bottle leaned against his forearm.

“Two champagnes please.” Kara points to both hers and Lena’s glasses on the table. Her girlfriend was stopped a moment before by another LCorp employee, presumably to talk about work.

“Of course.” The waiter nods, fills the glasses, then moves on. The DJ announces food to be served and everyone takes their places at the assigned tables. Lena joins Kara and they eat and chat with their tablemates, Stephen’s grandparents it turns out. They are fun and endearing and offer great relationship advice. Lena is in love and Kara loves watching her fall. A short time later, toasts are being made. They are mediocre at best and Kara is disappointed, they are her favorite part. Next is the first dance and the couple dances to an instrumental of “When a Man Loves a Woman.” The couple shares a grimace. But the Mother/Son and Father/Daughter dances are cute and sweet and it almost completely compensates. The couples are all invited to the floor next and 'Love Me Tender' plays softly for them to sway to.

Lena lazily  drapes her arms over Kara’s shoulders and grasps her own wrist. “Ah, a saving grace. I like swaying with you.”

The blonde hums and pulls her a bit closer. “What would you choose for a first dance song? I mean, theirs was atrocious, but there are good non-cliched ones.”

“Hmm… I’m not sure. What would you choose?”

Kara smirks and leans close. She presses a kiss into Lena’s neck and whispers as the music stops briefly for the DJ to ask everyone else to join them on the floor. “Come fly with me.”

“Perfect.” Lena chuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole chapter came about because my roommates are planning their wedding and "Come Fly with Me" was discussed as a first dance song. SOOOO. Yeah.


End file.
